a suite new love
by kaoru's aiko
Summary: charlott is new to the suite life and a -always present when a new girl is- zack is ready to greet her warmly


**heya! so i just felt the need to write this. there will be more garenteed. and please r&r and i do not own the sweet life on deck although i do wish i owned dillan sprouse lmao XP**

* * *

I walk towards the sea school, this should be quite the adventure if I should say so myself. the sea sparkles in a dazzling way the sunlight full and bright overhead its like diamonds on the small waves lapping against the side of the boat. I stretch my arms over my head and yawn then shimmy the after shiver out. I lift my head to the sun deck, there's a little drink bar next to a Jacuzzi and a bunch of sunning chairs and tables, I may as well get some sleep-ah tanning in before I had to start school tomorrow. I walk to the nearest sun bathing chair and sit down kicking off my converse and stretching out with my hands behind my head, I'm wearing a pair of bright blue skinny jeans I had cut off at the knee and a plain grey t shirt with to plain gold chains hanging around my slender tan neck, a few dark brown wisps of hair curled along my jaw but my hair was otherwise than my bangs, boy short. I have several brightly colored string braided friendship bracelets on each wrist. just as im going to close my eyelids a boy appears over me with a tray and bows with it a smile on his face offering me a smoothie

"Complements to the pretty new lady. I'm Zach welcome to the SS Tipton." he said charmingly

I giggle sheepishly and at my laugh he smiles more, I sit up and take the drink from him

"Are you sure it's on the house? I can pay" I say honestly with a white toothed grin, I'm not normally hit on like this not even by the players, which sadly he probably was.

"Oh yes, it's free. No need to pay."

"Oh good" I sigh "because all the money I really have right now is my monopoly money, I always have some in my wallet." I admit.

His eyes widen slightly and he straightens in surprise

"Me too! I always carry monopoly money! You never know when you need a get out of jail free card" he laughs

I was starting to find him more interesting by the second. I take a sip of the smoothie and smile again

"That is to true brother!" I say with a laugh

"You me dinner tonight?" he asked

I was taken aback, really, he was asking me on a date, I almost cried.

"Of course! I'll see you then! What time?" I asked him.

"Seven, now I have to get back to work, see ya, oh I didn't catch your name" he said before he turned to leave.

"Charlott call me Charlie everyone does" I spoke peppily. He winked and smiled

"See you at seven Charlie."

**_Zach made a mental fist punch and went to go to his bunk bumping into his brother Cody on the way. Zach grabs Cody by the arms and smiles_**

**_"I've got a date with a cute new babe" he says_**

**_Cody raises an eyebrow_**

**_"Cute?"_**

**_He found it to be uncharacteristic of Zach to say cute rather than hot, and he most defiantly didn't go for anything less than hot. Zach's face twists in confusion for a moment before resituating and continuing._**

**_"Well I can't say hot I guess because it would demean her I think. She's better than that. she's like a milky mocha color, not like Mosby, she's like tan honey tan but it looks natural, and she's got these really playful bright eyes and a huge contagious smile-" Zach stops and wonders were all that came from_**

**_"Oooh Zach's in love!" Cody accuses. he knows this doesn't happen very often and is about to begin his lecture on how to go about this correctly when Zach speaks up first shaking his head vigorously._**

**_" Nawwww, can't be. She's hot,, and I'm taking her to dinner to get a little action that's it" he struggles as though trying to convince himself and not Cody. Then swivels around him and runs to his cabin to get ready. Woody isn't inside to Zach's relief and he hurries to his closet._**

I was so excited, he was so cute, tall enough blonde, bright eyes and funny. Everything I ever wanted to be asked out by. I ripped through my suitcases for the right clothes. once I find them I grin to myself, there my old favorites, my invader zim t shirt and black skinny jeans no holes but naturally faded and red converse I added my Acura seat belt and brush forward and fluff my bangs then spike out the back applying shell pink lip-gloss and mascara and black eyeliner with a thin cover of silver clear eye shadow and gold at the edges of my eyes and lastly my favorite cologne, American crew classic. there was nothing wrong with preferring cologne to perfume. now ready I sighed deeply and grabbed my harujuku lovers hand purse and headed out the door to the sun deck were Zach would meet me. Soon after I arrived he did, he was wearing a white t shirt and a suit coat over that with black jeans and navy blue vans he had been wearing earlier, he was quite handsome if you asked me.

"Well hello mademoiselle," he bowed I laughed "let us go and partake in our dinner, oh who am I kidding" he grinned "let's go eat!" and he took my hand in his and drug me off.

Dinner was great it turns out Zach and I have a lot in common and he's so charming. I didn't care whether I heard that he may or may not be a player because with me he seemed to be genuine and liked to hear what I had to say agreeing with me quite earnestly if I do say so myself. Now we were leaning on the railing looking off into the stars at sea it was quiet on deck, not many people around. a shiver ran down my spine in the evening breeze and he took his jacket off and laid it over my shoulders looking over at me warmly. I turned my head to him and smiled cutely. And he leaned his head in and pressed his lips warm and soft to mine. Our mouths opened slightly our hot breath escaping into each other's mouths, then he pulled away and stood back slowly taking my hands cold and small into his big and warm and he looked down into my eyes.

"I'd like to see you again, soon as I can" he said.

"I've got school tomorrow" I relied with a small smile.

his eyes widened like they had earlier

"Sea school?" he asked quizzically

I nodded

"Me too!" he laughed

We both were going to school together? How great was that! my smile must have been blinding because he gave me another quick kiss and said goodnight going off. I sighed, wow, he was amazing.

**_Zach couldn't believe it, she was perfect, unlike any of the other girls he had met on the boat. She wasn't too smart like bailey and wasn't too dumb like London. She was in the middle and just perfect. He couldn't remember feeling sparks like that toward a girl that much since, well never. Maybe Cody was right. Maybe he was in love. Whatever it was he knew it was different and wanted to see where it would go, and trust him he would give it his all, like never before. Surprised to think it but he couldn't wait till tomorrow. it was going to be great, he'd have all day in school to look at her in admiring._**


End file.
